


no promises

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with a wonderfully handcrafted plot, another self indulgent oc fic brought to you by ky symphonysoldierxiii, canon typical violence and blood etc, some real gay shit, will add tags warnings etc as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: i'm haunted by the promises i've made / and others i have brokenor, a sort of au starting at the beginning of season 4 and occasionally diverting from the plot because I don't remember every single event to ever happen on this show





	1. chasing highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I was chasing highs till i found you_   
>  _You're getting closer in slow motion_

Making out in a damp alleyway behind a small-town bar was nothing new for either of them, really. But with another vampire? Definitely not a common occurrence. For a split second, Lex wondered if they'd met before – when you're alive for over a century, chances are you've been in the same place at the same time and just not realized. But the world is a big place, and...

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the cracked blackout drapes, a single ray finding its way onto the mussed sheets. Roused by the light, Lex thought back to a time when the mere thought of sunlight would've sent him scrambling for the dark's shield. For just a moment, just one moment, he slipped the ring from his finger, the light baring down on his hand as if through a magnifying glass. They say all feelings, senses, emotions are heightened by vampirism, but sometimes it felt like the opposite were true – after a couple hundred years it's hard to notice the warmth of the sun on your skin, or the breeze in your hair, the metallic tinge in blood...  
Cold water rained down on his skin like hail, in sharp contrast to the scorching sun that centuries ago would have killed him. He often alternated between boiling hot and arctic cold, desperate to feel anything but the passing of time, the passing of centuries. He shut the water off, slamming it to hot for a second before the last falling drops trickled down the drain. The mirror, clear of steam, reflected his face back to him, a face he'd gone years without seeing – no, not the fifty years or so he'd spent buried alive as the result of a bad breakup. Some legends really _are_ true about vampires. Silver won't hurt them, but won't pick up their reflections. The dark magic that turns them does not show itself in the pure metal that was once used for mirrors, but aluminum is... a little less judgmental. Modern vampires haven't had to go through the struggle.  
But Lex knew he couldn't do this whole "angst-driven soliloquizing and brooding" for long. It wasn't his house, and this wasn't his life. Not _yet_ , at least. He took one last look out the window, at the haze blanketing the small town he'd heard of as a haven for his kind, and sped out the door, the "foreclosure" sign swinging in his wake.

* * *

One thing you need to know is that, even after centuries, it's hard to tell when there's a vampire nearby unless there's no one else around. All the heartbeats, the gentle rhythms of blood pumping, meld together to form a melody that masks the silence emanating from others like you. Other times, however, you can just _tell_. For example, Lex could _tell_ when he spotted a tall man with piercing blue eyes – eyes that could have glared a thousand daggers, had they even feigned interest in the world around them – across the bar, pestering group including a man who looked to be a friend, or brother, and a couple of girls by the large pool table.  
Lex knocked back the glass of whiskey he'd been nursing as he had watched aimlessly around the bar, effortlessly giving off the "mysterious stranger" vibe. "God, I'm fucking gay," he muttered, hopping off the stool. Patrons brushed by, the sounds of blood rushing through their veins nearly overwhelming him, even after centuries of resilience.  
"Mind if I join?"  
"We're... not really playing," one of the girls, the blonde, said.  
"Great, then you won't mind if I– 'scuse me..." Lex's arm brushed against the stranger with the blue eyes' hand as he reached for a spare cue, and after a prolonged moment to line up the shot/flex his chiseled Vampire Muscles™ for blue eyes, the 8-ball rolled into the corner pocket.  
As he left, he briefly locked his brown eyes with icy blue and let the back door swing closed. Only it didn't close; not right away, at least. When click of the latch was delayed, Lex paused, a fanged smirk on his face.  
"You're one of us," Blue Eyes called from the doorway, shutting the door behind him.  
"Is that so?"  
"Cut the bullshit, I'm only here cause I know what you are."  
"That's the _only_ reason?" Lex turned back to him, the striking blue eyes mere inches away.  
And that is how Alexei Alstrom found himself making out in a back alley with another vampire, with clashing teeth and fangs and rough hands that hinted things that would never be said aloud.  
It was just when Lex tasted his own blood in his mouth that their moment of bliss was over. The other man he'd been with came through the back door, and his reaction (rather, his lack thereof) showed that this was not a particularly rare occurrence for Blue Eyes.  
"After a hundred and sixty years, you still manage to cockblock me nearly every time, brother."  
"It's my job, I guess."  
Blue Eyes winked at a very hazy Lex, and it wasn't until after he'd left that Lex realized he still didn't know the guy's name. He shrugged it off, exiting the alley to go do some more angsty monologuing. He knew he'd find them again – really, how many pairs of vampire brothers could there be in this town?  
The answer was _"more than you think"_ , but Lex was fairly content in not knowing about the Mikaelsons yet.


	2. when hunters abound and a millenium vampire comes to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we're ~~young~~ and we're reckless / we'll take this way too far / it'll leave you breathless / or with a nasty scar_
> 
>  
> 
> apologies for this chapter's Quote tm being from an overplayed taylor swift song but it fits ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special shoutout to [twunkdamon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twunkdamon) who writes some real good real gay tvd content and also is a really cool dude who gave me the Motivation I needed to keep going with this fic

Vampire hunters and being hunted down were nothing new for a millennium vampire. Alexei had dealt with it before, he'd deal with it again. But even with upwards of a thousand years of experience, it's still a little frustrating having to deal with both a clan of hunters and a raging infatuation with and lust for a certain blue eyed vampire. Who, unbeknownst to Lex, was just getting past his love of a girl that there happened to be two of. And the only thing more annoying than hunters? The hunter's just-turned-vamp sister. Who your most recent token of interest was/is deeply in love with. Sure, he's _conventionally attractive_ and all, but his problems still suck. Pun sincerely intended.

* * *

 

"One, two, three, four, I declare a knife war. Five, six, seven, eight, one misstep decides your fate. Nine, ten, back again, eleven, twelve, fuck yourself and go to – ah, hell!"  
Sat at the end of the bar with a switchblade sticking out of his thumb, Alexei decided that maybe, just maybe, improvising (and by improvising, we mean "reciting like it was written in bold text on his eyelids") a rhyme while poking a knife between his fingers at high speed wasn't the best idea in the world. "A thousand years to practice and I still can't get it right."  
Fortunately, his practice in muttering _had_ paid off, because god forbid anyone in this town hear him say that, or he'd be hauled off to the so-called Pastor's barn. That was where all the mysterious creatures of the night were being taken, right?  
Well, even if his prediction was off, the whole "creatures of the night" shtick was spot on. It had been a full three days ( _three days!_ ) since he'd seen or tasted the man with the piercing blue eyes. Maybe this small town wasn't as sleepy as he'd been thinking. Or, perhaps it was exactly like every other small town in the world, and Blue Eyes was captured by the hunters. It wasn't without precedent.  
"Anything else for you?" the bartender asked, snapping Lex from his thoughts.  
"No, thank you – I have a party to crash." And with that, he was gone, door swinging before the coins could even clatter to the vaguely sticky countertop.

  
 _"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?"_  
Well, that would be a dumb plan. But, it was the same plan Alexei had, and at least his plan led him straight to the object of his affections as of late.  
 _"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait."_  
 _Damn_ , Lex thought, peering from behind a tree in the woods just off property as the poor guy's throat got ripped out. _But he'll live. Probably._  
 _"Come on, Pastor, you know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."_  
To an emotionally switched-off vampire such as himself, that made Lex feel things. Two things in particular – bloodlust and regular lust.  
A ringing gunshot later and Blue Eyes was down for the count. But hey, he'd recover, and at least he was right - Pastor whoever the fuck was hiding away indoors like a coward who took the right bait. With a grain of salt Lex took this golden opportunity to snoop, wary of the cop cars stationed nearby and the ever-shifting curtains of a very anxious small-town pastor.  
"Damon," Lex said, the name rolling off his tongue a short sprint and three searched pockets later. "Damon Salvatore. Well, Damon, I like this town a little bit and I don't think that cozy bar will survive too long with me here unless I can pay, so, I guess I owe you one down the line. Or twenty." But Damon would never hear that heart-touching monologue, let alone even realize anything was missing from his pockets. And by the time the aforementioned hunter's vampire sister showed up to save the day and the human, Mystic Falls' newest mysterious stranger was long gone.


End file.
